Yuuri's Secret
by Girl in My Mirror Is Crying
Summary: At the restaurant in Beijing, something interesting happens.
1. Chapter 1

Victor and Yuuri were at the restaurant and they were waiting for their authentic Chinese food to arrive. Why would it be fake since they were in China? Beijing to be specific.

The food finally arrived and Victor had more enthusiasm on his face than a seven year old on Christmas Day.

"Shanghai crab!" He said with joy as he clapped his hands together. "Drunken Shrimp! And duck blood!"

The blood was gelatinous and it was a dark red and to Yuuri, it didn't look sexy at all.

Victor took one of the live shrimps and put it in his mouth, savoring the flavor of the seafood and the delicious alcohol it was dipped in!

"Mmmm! Delicious!" He said as he held one out for Yuuri. "You want some?"

Yuuri just shook his head and said, "No, thank you. I'm not going to eat raw food this close to the tournament."

Soon, Phichit appeared and Yuuri and he began talking. Victor ordered some scotch and began to drink it. In about ten minutes, he was drunk and really drunk.

Leo and Guang Hong soon appeared with their phones in their hands and watched in utter amazement as the Russian skater started to take his clothes off right there. In public.

The Mexican American and the Chinese merely looked at one another with utter confusion and then Yuuri said,

"Victor. You're embarrassing yourself."

Victor didn't care and soon he flung his pants off, landing on Leo's head. Yuuri was in utter shock as he saw the Russian just sitting there without his pants on. In curiosity, Yuuri looked st Victor and saw that he was wearing what were presumably black briefs, but Victor soon started to pull those off, and it turned out to be a black thong! Man, did he have some tremendously hairy public hairs!

Before Victor pulled his thong off completely, he let out a thunderous fart that made his puckered asshole shake and sputter against the thin fabric that covered his anus!

he tossed it and it landed on top of Guang Hong's hair.

"EWWW!" Screamed the Chinese as he bowed and the underwear fell off his head. Victor passed out and began to snore. Yuuri moved over and picked up the thong and put it in his pocket. He had fun things in mind to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was five hours later and Victor had just woken up from his intoxicated slumber with a headache that felt like a hippo just sat on top of him. He couldn't believe what he saw; his clothes were all over the floor of the restaurant. He immediately grabbed his shirt and put it on and then he looked around for his underwear.

"My underwear...where did it go?!" he said as he started to panic. "Did I even put any on today?" That was the even more frightening question that needed to be answered. He decided to nonetheless put his pants back on and buttoned them up and finally left the restaurant, completely unaware that everyone was watching him. He hoped that he didn't get in trouble for indecent exposure, because he may be beautiful, but man, were his pubic hairs nasty!

Yuuri was back in his hotel room all by himself and sat on the bed. He took off his shirt and saw the thong that was in his pocket. Now the question that was on his kind was what to do with it? He wondered how his coach would react if he discovers that his student took his underwear, but Yuuri felt that they were somewhat close enough that Victor wouldn't get mad.

"I can't believe...actually, I really _can_ believe that Victor wears this kind of underwear," said Yuuri to himself as he took it out. It was really starting to turn Yuuri on. He slowly brought it to his face and looked at it fairly well. This was in his coach's ass and it was covering his parts. Victor's juicy bulge...

Yuuri closed his sexy and chubby eyes and inhaled the odor of the thong, smiling as he enjoyed the smell of a very distant fart. This string was pressed right against Victor's White Russian asshole. The place he farted out of and the place that may have been penetrated by someone else, even. He was starting to get hard at the very thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those who have been reading this! I'm really interested in Yuri! on Ice and I wanted to add a crack fiction for the fandom.**

* * *

Yuuri was still alone now and he had the thong in his hand. He had something else to commemorate his idol, the silver-haired Russian skater who looked somewhat similar to Nitori Aiichirou from Free! but about 23 times more queer and flamboyant. Plus, he had more illustrious and shiny hair that wasn't medium gray. Yuuri took out the posters he had stashed in his suitcase and took them out and put them on the wall and kissed a particullarly handsome poster of Victor. Not that Victor wasn't handsome in any of them, but he looked especially dazzling in this poster. Yuuri put the thong on a pillow that was on the bed and he put it on the ground and lit a stick of incense he got from a nearby shop the other day.

Yuuri bowed down and worshiped the posters and now he had a pair of tiny underwear to cherish. He wondered if Victor would ever say anything about this and if he would get mad. He honestly didn't know why Victor would because he had been putting his hands on Yuuri at various instances as if there were no tomorrow.

"Oh, deity figures of the skating world!" said Yuuri as he bowed down while on his knees. "I beseech you; please bring me good luck for tomorrow's China Cup!" The tiny crackling of the sexy incense was all that filled the room and Yuri was quiet for a few seconds. He quickly picked up the thong and began smelling it all over, kinda like a dog when it's smelling a fire hydrant outside of Tulsa. Yuuri couldn't believe that Victor's parts smelled so good and he was hard at the very thought. He wanted to keep this underwear forever and worship it like it was the only source of religion he ever needed.

Yuuri took off his pants and was in his boxers. He let his member poke out of the hole in it and he began to pleasure himself while he was thinking of Victor sitting on his chest and kissing him. Yuuri was so fruity and gay that looking at a peacock wearing a tutu and a scarf made you think it was the epitome of heterosexuality.

"VICTOR!" said Yuuri after about five minutes. He came and it got all over the thong. He gasped at this and wobbled to the sink and began to soak in it some very soapy water. He was going to wear it, after all, and he needed it to be clean. He could take it to a nearby laundromat, but he didn't have enough clothes to wash and he decided that for now, this would be the best option. Yuuri took out his phone and began to look at photos of Victor because that was literally all he thought about. That silver-haired Russian hunk.


End file.
